


Driving Me Crazy

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Driving, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Mabel teaches Pacifica to drive.





	Driving Me Crazy

“Brake pedal, brake pedal!”

 

Pacifica slammed on the brake, stopping before she sent herself and a fretting Mabel straight into traffic.

 

“Okay…let’s work on that slowing down thing, huh?”

 

Mabel’s rich girlfriend had approached her a few days ago with a request. She wanted to be the first Northwest to actually have a drivers license. Mabel had conveniently left out the part about failing her own test three times,and once putting Stan’s car through the giftshop. But that was another story. Point is, she had her license. And she agreed to teach her.

 

“Sorry, Mabel.”

 

Little had Mabel known however, that Pacifica’s lifestyle of being chauffeured everywhere meant even the basics of driving were proving a challenge to teach her.

 

“It’s fine, Paz. Just be _gentle_ with the gas pedal, okay?”

 

She nodded, checking her rear-view mirror. And getting a little wrapped up in her own reflection to notice the green light.

 

“Is my hair okay?”

 

Mabel rolled her eyes, snapping her back to reality with a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“You look pretty as usual. Now let’s go before the guy behind us gets impatient.”

 

Trying to not get distracted by the steadily creeping blush on her face, Pacifica continued on.

 

“It’s gonna be great, Mabel. I’ll be the first Northwest to ever have a license. And we won’t have to have Armand drive us around when you can’t get Mr. Pines car. Which is good, cause I think I caught him staring last time…creepy.”

 

Mabel relaxed slightly as they drove about town.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.”

 

Glancing over, she couldn’t help but smile. Pacifica was adorable at times like this. Treating average person stuff like it was amazing. She still remembered her almost passing out when she’d  discovered internet cat videos.

 

“And I’m loaded. I can buy my own car…heck, I can buy you one! I can…”

 

Mabel quickly poked her.

 

“Stop sign!”

 

In her sudden, panic, Pacifica actually slammed down on the gas. Sending a screaming Mabel and herself straight through the intersection. They just avoided getting t-boned by Mayor Tyler. Pacifica pulled into a nearby parking lot, banging her head into the steering wheel.

 

“Who am I kidding? I can’t do this. I’m destined to be driven around some kid all my life. A stupid-”

 

Mabel grabbed her by cheek and brought her in for a real kiss. That was enough to silence her.

 

“You are _not_ stupid. A little distracted? …Okay, a lot distracted. But not stupid. You’re gonna prove it next week when you pass that test.”

 

Pacifica tried hiding her bashful smile, but it was a losing effort.

 

“Thanks, Mabes…so, should we continue?”

 

Mabel looked at her like she was crazy.

 

“Are you nuts? We nearly got smashed into. I’m driving you home. We can pick it up tomorrow.”

 

**The next week**

“Be supportive, Mabel. Don’t hurt her feelings.”

 

Mabel sat inside the local DMV, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for Pacifica. Who finally emerged after what felt like hours.

 

“…So?”

 

Pacifica proudly presented her brand new license.

 

“I passed…barely. But I still passed! I’m licensed!”

 

She wrapped her brace-faced GF in a giant hug.

 

“Thanks for being such a good teacher, Mabel. And being such an awesome girlfriend.”

 

Before Mabel could try and steal a kiss, Pacifica released her.

 

“Now I’m gonna buy myself a car!”


End file.
